Shapeshifter's Love
by StarGuardian5
Summary: At age seven, Mika befriended a shapeshifter, Atem. At sixteen, Mika fell in love with her odd friend. What will Atem do with this information? And what of Mika's friends, who are rediculously protective of her? Pairings are: AtemOC, Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Yami BakuraXRyo Bakura, and Yami MarikXMarik.


**OKay, first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. This is AU and there will be yaoi. this is also my first yaoi fanfic.  
Warnings: Cursing, kissing, yaoi, hentai, ect...  
Disclaimer: i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

A small red haired girl, seven years old, giggled as she raced around the small yard. Her mother, a woman with the same fiery red hair and startling orange eyes as her daughter smiled. "Momma look!" the child giggled, holding a small earthworm she found. Her mother frowned, "Mika." "Hm?" Mika hummed, beaming at her mother. Kimmiko sighed, "Go put the worm back. If you don't let it go, it will die." Mika's large orange eyes widened and she raced to put the little worm back under the plant she found it under. She didn't notice the crimson eyes watching her.

* * *

_He watched the red haired child and inwardly smiled. His current form, a hawk, couldn't smile. His crimson eyes tracked the child as she scrambled to put a tiny worm under a plant. Clicking his break, he chuckled and ruffled his wings to keep them from getting stiff. She was too young to take now; he would have to wait until she was at least sixteen years of age. It irked him, but he was patient, and wouldn't leave the girl alone without his watchful eye guarding her. It also didn't mean that he couldn't befriend the girl. _

* * *

Mika squeaked as a large hawk swooped down and landed on her stomach as the young child lay, gazing at the clouds, guessing shapes. The hawk carefully situated itself so that its claws didn't cut her delicate skin. "Excuse me sir, but why you land on Mika?" she asked in her childish way. The hawk clicked his, she was think it was a boy, beak at her and peered at her with red eyes. Mika blinked and reached up to touch him. The odd hawk leaned into her hand, cooing at her. Mika giggled, "You're funny!" "Thank you child," a deep voice whispered. Mika's eyes widened. The hawk blinked at her and said, "What is it?" Mika gasped, "You can talk?" "Yes, I can." Mika sat up and the hawk hopped into her lap, staring at her. "My name is Atem little chick," he said. Mika blinked large sunset colored eyes at him. The hawk, Atem, nudged her hand, "Don't be scared. I want to be your friend." "Really? I don't have many friends, only Yugi-kun and Ryo-kun," Mika said. Atem knew of her two male friends, while he was a little jealous, he knew that neither of the boys felt anything other than friendship towards Mika. "Well, I will be your friend, Dear Mika," he said, morphing into his cat form. Mika's eyes widened. "You're so awesome!" she squealed. Atem laughed, licking her hand. Mika giggled, "I like you!" _Good, now we've got a small bond, _Atem thought. They both heard Mika's mother calling for her. "Will you stay with me?" Mika asked. Atem nodded, jumping on her shoulder and draping himself across her neck and other shoulder, purring, "Don't tell her about my shape shifting or talking okay?" "Okay!"

"Mika, where did that cat come from?" Kimmiko asked her daughter as the seven year old walked up. "I found him! Can I keep him mommy?" Mika asked, blinking at her mother. Kimmiko sighed, looking at her daughter. She looked at the black cat. He stared back with odd red eyes. She noticed how the cat was curled around her child's shoulders, black tail gently tapping Mika's bare arm. "Fine you can keep him. Does he have a name?" she asked. "Uh-huh, Atem!" Mika said, nodding fiercely. Atem mewed at her energy. "Oh? Where did you hear that name?" Kimmiko asked. "Yugi's grandpa said it once! He said it was E-Egiptan," Mika said, trying and failing to pronounce Egyptian. Atem mentally laughed. "Egyptian?" Kimmiko clarified. Mika nodded. "Well then, why don't we go inside and get you and Atem-kun something to eat?" Kimmiko laughed, kissing her daughter's forehead. Mika cheered.

Later that night found Mika giggling as Atem changed shape into a butterfly and fluttered around her room. He landed on her nose and fluttered his wings to tickle her. Mika giggled. Atem morphed into his cat form again. He watched as Mika yawned lying down and curled up on her pillow next to her head. He licked her nose, "Go to sleep. We'll play more in the morning." Mika nodded, closing her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Atem smirked, licking her cheek and resting his head on her neck.

* * *

**okay. sorry bout the short chapter. next one will be longer. Review please! and no flames!**


End file.
